Aquella vez que espere para agradecerte
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: Universo guardiana estelar/ Miss Fortune aún recuerda como termino el ultimo día con sus antiguas compañeras de equipo, en ese entonces cuando aún no sabía lo que sentía por una de ellas.


Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Y esto es un one-shot.

Solo que esta chica que les conté que dibuja genial (atomicantcami) tuvo la brillante idea de que Nami podría ser una de las guardianas estelares muerta del anterior equipo de Ahri y yo dije "Hey, ¿Pero te das cuenta que si es Nami es shipeable con MF?" y ella dijo "OMG" y yo dije "Seh" y ella "¡Es verdad! awwww" y yo dije "¿Y qué tal si…?"

* * *

 ** _Aquella vez que esperé para agradecerte_**

* * *

Nami veía las burbujas que se generaban en el enorme tubo de muestra frente suyo. En el agua, cada tanto, haz de luces se reflejaban, buscando la mejor dirección para crecer y seguir.

Pero toda su atención era para las burbujas que se originaban, tranquilas y sin previo aviso, viajando hacia arriba. Le recordaba a su hogar, le traía calma y cierta nostalgia.

De repente la imagen frente suyo comenzó a cambiar, podía distinguirse dos ojos verdes, algo desfigurados por el líquido, y cabellos como el fuego del otro lado.

Sarah comenzaba a hacer caras a través del vidrio, haciendo que su cabeza tomara formas graciosas, sacando la lengua luego, haciendo que pareciera realmente grande por las dimensiones del tubo.

Sus labios formaron una curva y pronto tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar reír.

— No deberías hacer eso— dijo cuándo la pelirroja rodeo el tubo y se paró a su lado.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga? Estas salidas escolares son de lo peor. Son más efectivas que las criaturas que debemos enfrentar, ya sabes… matarnos de aburrimiento siempre puede ser una buena táctica.

Nami le dio una mirada compasiva antes de contemplar a su alrededor.

El instituto había organizado esa salida el último día de clases de la semana.

El laboratorio de "La Tercera Energía" estaba también abierta al público, a cualquiera que desee saber más sobre una de las energías más importantes del planeta en el que estaban.

"… descubrimos que el agua del planeta Disinio tiene una propiedad muy rica y favorable para los reactores que desarrollamos aquí, haciendo que con pocos litros y una buena administración se pueda dar energía a toda una ciudad, realmente uno de los descubrimientos más importantes de los últimos años…"

A lo lejos se podía escuchar a una de las encargadas del lugar explicando lo que sabía, mostrando a los alumnos un reactor que era capaz de convertir energía con menos de una taza de agua, haciendo que enorme rueda girara solo con la energía que podía generar a partir de ella.

— ¿De verdad te interesan estas cosas?— volvió a interrumpir su compañera, Nami la miro y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Me parece muy importante… bueno, especial también, que las personas que viven en tierra se den cuenta del gran potencial que las aguas que los rodean tienen… y lo bueno que pueden llegar a ser para ellos.

—Las personas "que viven" en la tierra ya saben que el agua no es mala…

Nami desvió su mirada hacia uno de los costados, un grupo de alumnos del instituto hablaban a sus espaldas, y cuando esta vio hacia ese lugar se callaron, sonreían cómplices entre ellos y luego de reír un poco pusieron su atención en otras cosas del laboratorio.

—Siguen teniendo muchos prejuicios contra ella…

A pesar de llevar ciento de años en conocimiento de la existencia de los Marai aun las personas de tierra seguían desconfiando de ellos.

Varios sucesos hicieron en el pasado que inclusive las especies estuvieran enfrentadas, pero en la actualidad reinaba un tratado de paz y armonía entre ellos. La inclusión de su especie en la sociedad de tierra era una muestra de eso, inclusive se incentivaba a jóvenes y grandes a tratar de desenvolverse en la sociedad del otro.

Los seres "con pies" y que no puedan respirar bajo agua tenían varios métodos para poder desenvolverse en las profundidades, del mismo modo que los Marai de estudiar en institutos lejos de las aguas, como era el caso de Nami.

En su forma de estudiante, Nami tenía piernas, igual que sus otras compañeras, las escamas eran menos notorias y de un color piel, tenía cabello rubio aunque cuando alguien se acercaba lo suficiente podía notar lo extraño que era también. Varios aspectos la delataban como Marai, como ser el color de piel amarillento y sus ojos, marrones, pero típico de su especie.

Aunque habían avanzado mucho, un marai se distinguía de los demás seres, aun llevando piernas y disimulándolo lo más que se pueda, no era el caso, nunca había tenido intenciones de ocultar quien era realmente y de donde venía, aun frente las burlas y las palabras dichas a su espalda.

—Pues son unos idiotas.

Pestaño varias veces sin comprender, mirando a su compañera.

—Y unos cobardes buenos para nada. Mira que temer a algo solo por desconocerlo… Agh… que fastidio tener que salvar personas como esas…

—No hables así, Sarah.

Como si solo por escuchar su nombre este le hiciera desistir, suspiro con frustración, obedeciendo.

—Aparte… no me molesta. Como guardianas estelares debemos proteger a todos… darles la oportunidad de que crezcan y sigan conociendo… cosas… y quizás algún día noten la bondad en los seres que los rodean. Aprendan a ver similitudes que los una… y diferencias que nos complementen.

— ¿Por eso aceptaste volverte Guardiana Estelar?

Nami volvió a darle una mirada perpleja, luego miró hacia arriba, tratando de recordar.

Su mente viajo al momento en que la estrella prima se apareció delante de ella, develando su destino como protectora.

Sabía que debería alejarse de su hogar, debería abandonar varias cosas que amaba, alejarse de su familia y seres querido para agruparse con las demás elegidas y luchar juntas contra terribles enemigos.

—Supongo que era una de las razones importante para hacerlo, sí…

—Claro, había otra razón— anuncio sonriéndole.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

—Días atrás mi querida Sarah había aceptado el peligroso llamado también… podría luchar a tu lado… estar para ti de nuevo si lo necesitabas… ser capaz de protegerte con la fuerza que solos las elegidas tienen.

—Lo dices como si necesitara que se me cuidara— reprochó la pelirroja, haciendo que Nami riera por lo bajo.

—Es verdad, en todo este tiempo has demostrado ser muy fuerte, Sarah.

—Claro que sí, por algo soy una de las elegidas. La estrella prima no se equivocó ¿No es así? Eligio muy bien a su tiradora patea traseros.

La marai pensó que siempre había sido así.

Conocía a su compañera desde hace realmente mucho tiempo. Era una persona de tierra que vivía en la costa, desde niña acostumbrada a viajar en los barcos y excursiones en los botes, siempre inquieta y muy vivaz.

Las personas de las costas suelen tener una mirada diferente respecto a las criaturas de las profundidades. Saben la verdad. No temen.

Sarah era fiel reflejo de eso, adentrándose al mar en el pequeño bote que su familia poseía, alejándose de la costa sin ningún reparo, aun siendo solo una niña.

"— _Soy idiota— confesaba la niña, perdida en el mar cuando ninguna luz más que el del bote propio la iluminaba— y por eso voy a morir ¿verdad?— preguntaba entre lágrimas._

 _Nami, aun siendo una joven Marai la miraba llorar, apoyada en uno de los costados de madera._

— _¿O acaso ya estoy muerta y has venido a llevar mi alma?— le volvía a preguntar acercándose a donde estaba._

 _Se contemplaban sin entender ambas que estaba pasando._

— _¿Qué eres?—preguntó la marai, intrigada por el ser que a su corta edad solo había visto desde la distancia, advertida que eran peligrosos, pero que en el estado que podía apreciar frente suyo nada le pareció más indefenso— ¿Y que son esas cosas?— señaló los pies de la niña._

 _La pelirroja paso sus pies frente de ellas, mostrándoselos y moviendo los dedos._

— _Qué raros… ¿Qué son?_

— _Dedos._

— _¿Dedos?— preguntó intrigada— ¿Cómo estos?— pregunto mostrando sus manos y moviendo sus dedos._

— _Mhm… solo que esos son dedos de las manos— explicó, sobándose la nariz y limpiándose las lágrimas con su puño— y estos son dedos… de los pies…_

— _¿Pies?— repitió mirando lo que se indicaba— pies…"_

Nami miraba ahora hacia abajo, donde los zapatos reglamentarios del uniforme cubrían sus pies.

Recordaba lo difícil que había sido aprender a caminar, y más aún difícil había sido disimular que sabía caminar.

Tuvo que aprender sobre la marcha, y pronto. Se sentía como un bebe de la tierra, siendo sostenido de las manos, apoyándose en otros y los lados para poder avanzar.

"— _Lo haces estupendo, lo juro— recordaba que le decía Sarah cuando tomaba sus manos y caminaba con cuidado de espalda, haciendo que avanzara— mi madre dice que me llevo un año y varios meses aprender a caminar ¡Tú lo estas logrando en pocas semanas!"_

—Definitivamente iba a aceptar— concluyó cuando su compañera ya no le ponía mucha atención y se distraía con una de la muestras a su costado— la estrella prima tampoco se equivocó conmigo… me permitió protegerte todo este tiempo ¿No es así?

* * *

—Sobreviviste— exclamó con gracia la marai y la pelirroja sonrió con sarcasmo.

Ya caminaban por la vereda, afuera del laboratorio, algunos alumnos también se encontraban allí, pero difícilmente habían salido antes que ellas.

—Al fin— exclamó su compañera, largando un exagerado suspiro, como si estar adentro hubiera sido toda una misión compleja.

—No fue "tan" terrible.

—No entiendo porque el instituto se esfuerza en llevarnos a estos lugares. Si no vamos por nuestra cuenta ¿Qué le hace pensar que queremos ir con ellos?

—Supongo que esa es la idea, saben que alumnos como tú no visitarían estos lugares si no se les obliga.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "alumnos como yo"?— indagó fingiendo ofenderse— tengo excelentes notas— anuncio y vio como la marai enarcaba una ceja con gracia— y sí, quizás en una que otra materia tuve que pedir tu ayuda, aun así logre buenas notas.

—Oh… es verdad… nuestra M.F. es una buena alumna ¿Eh?

Ambas giraron su rostro a la izquierda y vieron como Ahri se les sumaba.

— ¿Por qué presiento que eso es sarcasmo?— indagó la pelirroja.

—Oh no, no… pura honestidad ¿Ya sabes? Escapar de clases también lo hace un estudiante modelo.

—Todos necesitamos una siesta de vez en cuando… descansar adecuadamente es importante.

—Descansar cuando se debe también.

—No le reproches— intervino Nami— sabes que las cinco no descansamos adecuadamente la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces no dormimos nada por salvar el día y la noche… aparte, tiene razón, tiene excelentes notas. Ningún profesor se queja.

—Siempre la estas justificando… la mimas demasiado…

—No soy un bebé.

—Oh, sí que lo eres— exclamó su líder con gracia, apretando uno de sus mejillas y estirándola— ¿Cómo está el bebé del equipo? ¿De qué se va a quejar ahora? ¿Tiene sueño de nuevo? ¿O hambre? ¿Cómo fue que dijiste en la última misión?

—"El mar me da hambre"— contestó a unísono con Ahri, mientras le daba una mirada dura por lo que estaba haciendo, moviendo su cabeza con brusquedad para zafarse del agarre.

— ¡Oh, es verdad!— exclamó la marai, fijándose en su bolso, sacando finalmente una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón.

— ¿Qué es?

—Es… es para ti.

Nami recordaba lo bien que se había sentido la última vez en su equipo.

Las necesitaron en la costa oeste de la región. Un buque estaba siendo abordado por criaturas del vacío. Mataban a la tripulación sin mostrar una finalidad en específico.

Las guardianas fueron testigo de los poderes de su compañera marai como nunca antes, dominando en plenitud el medio, acabando con la amenaza rápidamente.

Aun cuando la misión había acabado favorablemente para ella, decidió quedarse unos momentos más en el agua, en su habitad, y fue cuando lo encontró.

—Varios metros abajo del buque que rescatamos, encontré una barco… destruido, parecía realmente viejo, me recordó a los que naufragan en casa— divago por unos momentos— decidí explorar un poco y encontré algo que me recordó a ti.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué es?— insistió la pelirroja ahora poniendo más atención a la pequeña bolsa.

—Oh, no te emociones tanto— le advertido con pena, notando el repentino interés y temiendo por la desilusión de su compañera—son solo unos pendientes…

Y allí estaba, como lo suponía. Los ojos verdes mostraban un cierto fastidio ante la revelación.

—Si sabes lo que dicen sobre las joyas de los que naufragan ¿Verdad?— inquirió la guardiana— trae mala suerte sacarla de su lugar.

—Si ese fuera el caso la mala caería en mi ¿No es así?— desafío la marai con gracia— y yo he sido muy afortunada todo este tiempo, nada podrá hacer un poco de mala suerte.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Claro ¿Cómo le llamas al haberte encontrado?

La pelirroja se le quedo viendo sin entender.

— ¿Querrás decir que la afortunada fui yo al no morir esa noche en el medio del mar porque me ayudaste a volver?

—Ah… ¿No le llamas a eso buena suerte?— siguió hablando con una sonrisa mientras sostenía más cerca de ella el obsequio— porque yo me he creído muy afortunada desde ese día.

—Mmm…— murmuró Ahri haciéndose notar y logrando que Nami se ruborizara sobre sus mejillas pálidas.

— ¡Cla-claro que también me considero afortunada por haberte conocido a ti, Ahri… y a las demás! ¡De verdad! Tengo mucha suerte…

—Pero solo hay regalo para M.F. ¿No es así?— siguió diciendo, sabiendo que ponía a la chica en aprietos.

—No es la gran cosa, solo lo vi allí y pensé… que quizás le gustaría… te gustaría…— cambio, volviendo a ofrecer el pequeño paquete.

Su compañera lo tomó no muy convencida, mirándolo luego con curiosidad.

—Puedes abrirlo luego si quieres, de verdad, no es la gran cosa— propuso, temiendo que en realidad haya regalado algo que no guste a su destinatario.

Sarah asintió sin entender el nerviosismo, y busco su bolso, pero al tantear su costado se dio cuenta que no lo llevaba con ella.

— ¿Eh?— preguntó, tocando el otro costado y luego mirando a los lados, por el suelo y la vereda— ¡No puede ser!

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Perdí mi bolso… debí dejarlo adentro del laboratorio… me lo saque cuando descansamos en ese banco cerca de los depósitos de agua… agh, es terrible, no quiero volver a tener que entrar en ese lugar.

— ¿Por qué no?—se burló su líder— parecías haberte vuelto muy amiga de la guía.

Por más que no estaba con ellas a su lado, todos escucharon como sermonearon a la pelirroja por bromear por como las fuentes de cristal de los generadores serían "más divertidas con uno que otro pez".

—Seguro esta parada en la entrada esperando por gritar de nuevo a alguien como yo— se lamentó, haciéndose la idea de ser nuevamente humillada frente a sus compañeros.

—Yo iré a buscar tu bolso— se ofreció Nami, comprendiendo la situación.

—No tienes que hacerlo…

—No, pero quiero. Aparte, agrade a la encargada y… no odio el laboratorio. Seguro estarán más predispuestos en ayudarme a buscar— razonó.

—Ya que regresas, si ves a las demás, recuérdales que quedamos en reunirnos luego, hay cosas que debemos tratar— pidió su líder, portando un rostro un poco más serio.

—Hecho, no tardo.

Ambas chicas vieron como Nami regresaba hacia el laboratorio, entre la mayoría de los alumnos que aun salían de este.

Miss Fortune le dedico una nueva mirada a la bolsa que ocupaba su mano y luego sintió la pesada mirada de su amiga sobre ella, obligándola a encararla.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó sin entender porque se le miraba con reproche.

—Sí que eres lenta.

— ¿Perdón?

—Podrás tener una excelente puntería con esos ojos que tienes, pero eres tan ciega para las demás cosas.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De que ni siquiera le diste las gracias.

— ¿Hablas de Nami? ¿Por esto?— pregunto levantando el obsequio.

—Claro que sí, idiota. Es de mala educación no dar las gracias cuando te regalan algo… aun si no te gusta ¿No la escuchaste?

—No lo hice por ser mal educada, cálmate… y si la escuche.

— ¿Qué escuchaste? Tengo curiosidad, quizás aparte de ciega seas sorda también.

—Dijo que vio esto y pensó que me gustaría… y me lo trajo.

—Corroborado… sorda también.

—Y nunca dije que no me gustara… ni siquiera lo abrí— siguió defendiéndose, rompiendo la parte de arriba del papel y dejando que su contenido cayera en su otra mano— ¿Cómo voy a saber si…?

Ahri se quedó esperando que continuara, pero al no hacerlo decidió reparar también en lo que ahora estaba en su palma

Un par de pendientes, para nada llamativos o extravagantes, solo con una pequeña y delgada piedra en tonos esmeralda, prolijamente pulida colgando de unos finos enganches en tonos dorados.

Si se los miraba con detenimientos se podían ver en la piedra líneas desiguales y onduladas, en tonos más claros y oscuros de verde, como si fuera el agua lo que la hubiera delimitado.

Ahri entendió sin mucho problema porque Nami vincularía algo así con la tiradora del equipo. Siempre estaba hablando de lo mucho que le gustaba el mar y los tonos en verdes no hacían más que alusión a los ojos de la chica.

—Pues yo creo que son hermosos— habló su amiga, sacando el repentino atontamiento que traía la pelirroja.

—Oh… son bonitos.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Mmm?

—Los pendientes— disimulo la pregunta ahora, dándole una sonrisa viendo el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas.

—Sí… si, tú lo dijiste… son muy bonitos.

Ahri sonrió viendo como la chica los volvía a poner con cuidado en la bolsa de papel y los guardaba en su bolsillo.

—Con más razón asegúrate de darle las gracias entonces— volvió a insistir, largando un suspiro— A veces hay que estarte explicando todo.

* * *

Nami entró rápidamente al laboratorio, dirigiéndose directamente y sin prestar mucha atención a la sección donde estaban los puestos de comida.

Recordaba haber descasando allí con Miss Fortune, escapando de los demás alumnos y profesores, estaba segura que si la chica se había separado de su bolso fue para tomar más tranquila su helado.

Y allí estaba, descuidadamente tirado a un costado de una silla.

La marai se acercó y lo levantó con ambas manos, sacudiéndolo un poco y negando con la cabeza por lo descuidada que era su amiga.

Solo cuando se dio vuelta sintió que el silencio que la envolvía no era normal. El panorama era definitivamente distinto a lo que recordaba con los alumnos riendo y mirando hacia lo que se exponía.

Ahora podía ver como debajo de uno de los bancos un par de chicos con el uniforme de su institutos parecían estar escondidos y temblando, sus caras pálidas y contrariadas.

Nami miró con más atención a su entornó.

Había otros pocos alumnos escondidos, paralizados en sus lugares, otros tendidos en el suelo, con manchas rojas en sus cuerpos al igual que en otros sectores del salón de descanso.

Su cabeza empezó a razonar en lo que en realidad estaba pasando cuando una explosión voló la puerta de uno de los costados.

La marai se encogió en sorpresa y reaccionó instintivamente, escondiéndose detrás de una columna.

Luego de que el polvo se disipará pudo distinguir dos figuras delgadas y altas, su piel era oscura y difusa, colores violetas y azules también manchaban su cuerpo, era difícil distinguir el rostro, pero no sus armas.

Una de las figuras apuntó con su arco y flecha a donde dos estudiantes se encontraban, incapaces de moverse por el miedo la flecha golpeó a uno al instante que un estruendo destruía ese sector.

Las figuras avanzaron entre los gritos ahogados que ya se escuchaban no solo en ese salón sino en todo el laboratorio.

Nami volvió a ocultarse detrás de la columna, ocultándose en su totalidad.

Reconocía a quienes los estaba atacando. Pensó en cómo llamar a las demás guardianas y advertirle del peligro.

Track Track Track

Era un sonido seco, metálico y atemorizante. No lo podía relacionar con nada que hubiera escuchado antes.

Se asomó nuevamente y vio a dos de sus compañeros, pegándose a una pared mientras el arquero de sombras apuntaba hacia ellos.

Salió de donde estaba, dispuesta a evitarlo, pero no fue necesario, la figura fue atacada por varias flechas brillantes que dañaron su atípica piel, luego una especie de ave, blanca brillantes decencia sobre él y le atacaba.

Le reconocía, también a su compañero, una de sus camaradas estaba ayudando.

"Entonces yo también" pensó saliendo al encuentro, firme en su decisión de asistir.

Track Track Track

El ruido volvió a confundirla, aturdiendo en un momento para luego dejarlo todo en silencio, como si pudiera absorber el sonido.

Lo siguiente que vio fue como una esfera, del mismo color de piel que las criaturas que le atacaban, aparecía al lado de su colega, desatando el infernal ruido al tiempo que el arquero tiraba una certera flecha al cuerpo de la guardiana.

* * *

—… No es muy extraño ¿Verdad?

— ¿El qué?— preguntó Ahri sin mirar a la tiradora, retocándose mientras se miraba en un espejo de mano.

—Querer… debería corresponderle el regalo con otro regalo ¿No crees?

— ¿Y porque sería extraño?- preguntó con el mismo desdén, no olvidando la primera pregunta.

—Entonces es normal regalar algo porque te regalaron otra cosa en primer lugar.

—Eso no es "normal" o "extraño"… es estúpido— concluyó con contundencia la chica— uno regala algo por el simple placer de hacer un presente, no para recibir algo a cambio. Si vas a hacerle un regalo a Nami solo porque te dio algo la vas a terminar ofendiendo.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

—Diferente es que le hagas un regalo porque quieres hacerlo.

—Yo quiero hacerlo.

—Bien… entonces deja de pensar en lo extraño o normal. Después de todo ella te regalo esos pendientes sin pensar en nada más que ti… y que te podrían llegar a gustar.

—Algo que me haga pensar en Nami… y que le podría llegar a gustar… mmm

Ahri cerró finalmente el espejo y lo guardo en su bolso, ahora ponía su atención en su compañera, la expresión de su rostro demostraba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en decidir un buen regalo.

—No necesitas preocuparte tanto— trató de ayudar— créeme que solo porque seas tú quien se lo da ya le va a gustar.

Miss Fortune solo hizo el ademan de prestar atención a una de las vidrieras, tratando de ocultar la pena por ese último comentario.

"¿Sera así realmente?" se cuestionó esperando tener alguna idea lo suficientemente buena para obsequiar a la marai.

—Oye, Ahri… ¿Tiene que ser un presente… como algo material? porque a Nami le encanta lo relacionado con las profundidades y la costa, a mí también, así que le entiendo, y el fin de semana que viene abren este museo sobre criaturas antiguas, escuche que varias de ellas también del océano, quizás le guste… podría llevarla y… ¿Ahri?

La líder de la guardiana estaba de pie, rígida, una de sus manos apretaba el centro de su pecho y la otra tenia firmemente el puño cerrado, temblaba. Su mirada era distante y sombría, tanto que la pelirroja tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para volver a dirigirse a ella.

— ¿Ahri?— volvió a tratar, pero la chica no se movió de su posición— ¿Qué va mal?

Por respuesta la aludida miró hacia atrás, donde podía ver el laboratorio, segundos antes que una multitud comenzaran a pasar al lado de ellas, corriendo, empujando, gritando.

* * *

Ahri se movió con agilidad entre los escombros de lo que horas atrás había visto como un ordenado e impecable laboratorio.

No veía a nadie, o por lo menos alguien que se moviera. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre y se notaba el ataque sin piedad que había sufrido los desdichados que no corrieron con la suerte de escapar a tiempo.

"¿Qué buscan? ¿La tercera energía?" se cuestionaba apenas, otro temor más se había apoderado de ella.

Aunque lo había sentido y podía estar casi segura, aun le quedaban las esperanzas de estar equivoca.

Exploró otras salas con cuidado, y otras más, hasta que finalmente pudo comprobar lo que tanto temía.

— ¡¿Ahri?!— La llamó Miss Fortune, ya también con su vestimenta de guardiana estelar, portaba sus armas y sus ojos analizaban con velocidad el entorno en busca de amenazas— ¡¿Ahri?!

—Aquí—habló saliendo al encuentro de su compañera.

— ¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?!— Preguntó aun sin entenderlo, su líder no le contesto— es como si una maldita bomba hubiera matados a todos y…

—Sarah…

La mención de su nombre la extrañó. Aunque eran cercanas, su líder nunca la llamaba por su nombre, casi nadie lo hacía, y que lo haga ahora solo la confundía más.

Ahri aprovechó el mutismo de la pelirroja y camino hacia ella, llevaba algo en el puño, y al estar en frente suyo levantó la mano, abriéndola y desvelando lo que traía: Dos gemas agrietadas, dañadas, opacas, una de un color amarillo y otra azul.

— ¿Esas son…?— preguntó sin poder creerlo.

—No entres a esa sala— indicó, endureciendo su mirada, tratando de concentrarse en lo que debía hacer a continuación.

— ¿Nami…?

El temor en la voz de su compañera la hizo decidirse por ese camino.

—No está aquí. Siento… creo… está viva— terminó diciendo— aunque no sé dónde. Escúchame bien— pidió, obligando a que la tiradora la mirara a los ojos, pues parecía querer ir al encuentro de su otra compañera de inmediato— esto esta terriblemente mal. Quien sea que haya atacado el laboratorio sabía lo que hacía… y es lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar el poder de las guardianas. Busquemos a Nami y salgamos de aquí.

—Pero…

—No, no somos rivales, ahora menos… si te encuentras con el enemigo, huye. No pienso perderte, tampoco a Nami.

— ¿Nos iremos sin vengarnos? No… ¿Qué? ¿Dejaremos que se vayan como si…?

— ¡Si! ¡Eso haremos! ¡¿Entiendes?!—la interrumpió sintiendo como su mente comenzaba a quebrarse, le dolía el cuerpo, adentro, como si ver las piedras agrietas que ahora presionaba con fuerza hiciera que su alma también comenzara a romperse— hay que encontrar a Nami.

Ahri notó que su compañera empezaba a entender la perdida que acaban de sufrir, lo podía ver en sus ojos, y agradeció el que tuviera la fortaleza de cerrarlos y reprimirse. Para cuando le devolvió la mirada lo hizo con firmeza y un asentimiento que denotaba que haría exactamente eso.

—Bien, yo tomare el camino de la derecha, hacia los patios y merenderos. Ve al siguiente piso, toda esa planta ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Sí.

—No percibo a los enemigos, eso de momento es bueno, pero si te llegas a topar con ellos…

—Huyo… lo entendí.

—Es una orden…

—Dije que lo entendía— la interrumpió, sintiendo prisa en buscar a la otra guardiana— pero Ahri, no pienso irme de aquí sin Nami.

—Me da gusto escucharlo, yo tampoco.

* * *

El siguiente era demasiado amplio, frustrantemente más amplio, desesperadamente más amplio… angustiantemente más amplio.

Y a medida que Miss Fortune avanzaba y no encontraba más que escombros y aparatos destruidos, el malestar comenzaba a incrementarse en ella.

No quería tener que pensar, pero su cabeza le gritaba lo mal que las cosas estaban, como un simple día de escuela se había tornado en el último de sus compañeras.

Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa a medida que llegaba a las ultimas salas de ese piso, quería gritar, llamar a Nami, tenía esperanzas de que quizás en algún lugar le contesten, le devolvieran, escucharla decir "Sarah" para volar a donde sea que este y salir por cualquier ventana del lugar.

Era de por sí ya una pesadilla, pero confiaba en Ahri y sus palabras de que primero debían salir de allí, juntas, y luego podrían…

"¿Llorar?... ¿Gritar?... ¿Retomar nuestras vidas?" se cuestionó, pero sacudió su cabeza alejando con ella también los recuerdos de las sonrisas de todas sus compañeras en un buen día.

Entró en la anteúltima sala, un lugar enorme donde los tanques de agua estaban destrozados y el piso brillaba por el contenido derramado.

Había varias personas con sus batas blancas, tendidos en el suelo, mojados, inmóviles.

Esta sala era diferente a las demás, había signos de lucha, disparos errantes en las paredes y unos tajos profundos y desiguales en varias máquinas, el agua cubriendo la totalidad del piso también era inusual, era demasiada para ser la que solo contenía los tanques.

Dio una rápida mirada de nuevo antes de descartar el lugar y seguir la búsqueda.

Ya le estaba dando la espalda cuando un ruido mecánico y contaste le llamó la atención.

Al final de la sala, a un costado, una puerta automática no lograba cerrarse.

Los cristales oscuros y opacos trataban de juntarse en el centro pero algo les obstruía y se abrían de nuevo, repetía el intento por cumplir su función de cerrarse, pero obtenía el mismo resultando.

La pelirroja quedo hipnotizada por este simple hecho y comenzó a caminar hacia allí, mientras más cerca estaba más notorio era el sonido de los mecanismos por cerrarse.

La puerta estaba siendo trabada por una estructura de metal, algún aparato dañado que al ser destruido quedo en medio del camino de los cristales.

Cuando la puerta trató de abrirse, por incontable vez, la tiradora divisó algo que le resulto muy familiar del otro lado, algo que era imposible de confundir para ella.

Veía una brillante piel verde, que cubría en su totalidad la parte inferior, formando una cola marina en tonos más suaves. Todas las escamas brillaban al haber estado en contacto con el agua que inundaba el lugar.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y la visión se perdió por unos segundos, hasta que el mecanismo repitió lo que venía haciendo y mostró nuevamente la escena.

Miss Fortune se acercó a pasos cautelosos, con su mano tomó uno de los extremos de los cristales y la puerta se abrió por completo, dejándola pasar.

Nami estaba sentada, apoyaba su espalda contra un tablero caído, no vestía su uniforme de guardiana, tampoco usaba el dispositivo que la veía verse como las personas de tierra. Estaba como la había conocido, como marai en su totalidad.

No la miraba, estaba encogida, se sostenía el abdomen de donde la sangre brotaba manchando también sus manos.

Se acercó poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella, pensando en cargarla si era necesario, pero apenas tocarle el hombro para tratar de moverla provoco que la chica se encogiera más, temblando.

La pelirroja entonces se posicionó a su lado, tratando de ver la espalda y luego el abdomen de nuevo.

Un material extraño era el que la había dañado, todavía estaba incrustado en su cuerpo, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el objeto punzante y oscuro le atravesaba hasta estar clavado en el teclado de metal.

Entendió de inmediato que si quería sacar a la chica de allí debía primero quitar ese objeto.

Tomó con una mano la punta que sobresalía del abdomen y, corriendo las manos de Nami, trató de jalar de él.

No se movió ni un centímetro.

Trató con ambas manos pero la punta era incomoda y la sangre hacia que sus dedos resbalaran, para lo que era peor, sus intentos seguían sin afectar en lo más mínimo el objeto o el tablero.

Contrariada pensó en deslizar el cuerpo de la marai, alejándolo del tablero, pero esa idea se desvaneció al instante viendo que la punta se ensanchaba en el abdomen.

Apoyó su hombro en el tablero, a la par de la cabeza de su compañera, y volvió a tratar de tomar el objeto, apretando lo más que podía sus dedos a él, buscando alguna posición para retirarlo, apenas sus dedos resbalaban los volvió a ubicar con más determinación.

Solo detuvo sus intentos cuando una de las manos volvió a cubrir la herida, temblaba y le costaba trabajo cerrarla sobre la suya.

La pelirroja miró entonces el rostro de su amiga, cerraba los ojos y sus labios tiritaban, era evidente el dolor por el que estaba pasando, pero había otro sentimiento más en su expresión, sentimiento que la tiradora entendió apenas pudo verle los ojos.

Miedo.

Nami volvió a cerrar los ojos, parecía querer contraerse aún más y al no lograrlo pasó a estirarse, dejando que su cabeza cayera en el hombro que tenía a la par.

Miss Fortune podía sentir la respiración sobre su cuello, errática, al igual que los espasmos en la zona lastimada.

Volvió a agarrar con fuerza el objeto, esta vez sus dedos parecieron aferrarse a su borde, ahora solo trataba de tirar con fuerza de él.

Seguía sin moverse pero esto no desanimaba a la chica, que volvía a tirar, contrayendo sus músculos hasta que sus yemas empezaron a doler.

En esa posición las encontró Ahri.

Su líder ya había llegado hasta esa sala y veía como la pelirroja aun luchaba por sacar lo que clavaba a la marai al teclado.

Los ojos verdes no tardaron en reparar en su presencia y la encaró con desesperación.

— ¿Ahri?— la llamó con un tono que jamás había escuchado antes— Ayúdame— le suplicó.

La única persona que siempre lograba sacarla de aprietos cuando las cosas empeoraban estaba de pie frente ella… y no hacía nada. No podía. No la ayudaría esta vez.

Su compañera analizó con pena a la marai, inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. Por lentos segundos puso atención a su pecho y corroboro lo que ya había sentido, no respiraba.

Las manos, que antes habían tratado de cubrir la herida caían sin gracia a los costados. A la par de su mano derecha una opaca gema verde se encontraba en el suelo, como si lo hubiera estado guardando en su puño hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaron, abriéndolo y dejándola caer.

Ahri se inclinó y tomo el cristal, al igual que los otros dos ahora estaba agrietado y roto. Al cerrar su puño sintió que su corazón también se contraía.

—Nos tenemos que ir ahora…

Track Track Track

El sonido se escuchaba próximo, por los pasillos del piso, acercándose, resonando y haciendo temblar los vidrios.

—Nos tenemos que ir.

Track Track Track

Como si pudiera penetrar en la mente y dañar todos y cada uno de tus pensamientos.

* * *

—Pareces cansada.

Miss Fortune estaba segura que se dirigían a ella, pero ahora realmente no quería lidiar con los comentarios de Syndra.

No dijo nada, solo largo un suspiro que casi salió como un bufido de mal humor y siguió revolviendo las cosas en su casillero.

—Y de mal humor— agregó la maga acercándose unos pasos— tener pesadillas sí que es un problema ¿Eh?

El casillero se cerró con un estruendo que hizo que los alumnos se detuvieran para darles una mirada curiosa a las chicas.

—Te juro que si tienes algo que ver en esto, Syndra…— comenzó a amenazar pero se detuvo al ver el rostro divertido que le daba la más alta.

—Solo opino que deberías hacer algo respecto a esos peculiares sueños… ya saben lo que dicen "Es imposible avanzar dejando cosas inconclusas atrás"… y tú ya deberías haber superado tantas cosas.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Oh no, por eso siento curiosidad ¿Qué es lo que más te cuesta?- pregunto mirando hacia arriba— deberías comenzar por ahí.

— ¿Qué?

— En la perdida esta que tuviste… ¿Qué es lo que más duele?— indago ahora mirándola— ¿El haber sido tan cercanas?

—No sé qué es lo que haces, ni como… pero si te vuelves a meter en mis asuntos… o en mi cabeza, te arrepentirás, me asegurare de que te arrepientas— volvió a amenazar entre dientes.

— ¿O acaso es el hecho de no haber podido decir algunas cosas?— siguió preguntando ignorando las amenazas— quedarte para siempre con todas esas preguntas…

—Cállate…

— "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?" "¿Qué hubiera dicho si…?" "¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotras si…?" debe ser terrible nunca llegar a saber esas cosas.

—No es tu problema.

—No, es tu problema, eso es verdad— admitió la mayor cruzándose de brazos, aun viéndola con curiosidad— siquiera ahora le puedes poner un nombre a lo que sentías ¿No? Ahora sabes porque te sentías ansiosa y luego calmada cuando estaban juntas. Porque era importante verla y cuidarla. Porque tenías todos esos pensamientos dando vuelta por tu cabeza ligado a su nombre. Ya sabes, todas esas cosas, ahora entiendes lo que es… solo que lo comprendiste un "poquito" tarde…

Nuevamente un fuerte ruido proveniente del mismo sector atrajo la atención de los alumnos, solo que esta vez nadie disimulaba, veían con total libertad como la pelirroja estrujaba el cuello del uniforme de Syndra, chocando su espalda con el metal de los casilleros.

—Nunca… vuelvas a mencionar… esto— bramaba cegada por su enojo y frustración. La calma en los ojos violáceos y la sonrisa de superioridad solo la hizo perder los estribos aún más.

—Pero que enérgicas que están hoy.

La juguetona voz de Ahri hizo que ambas giraran su rostro a ella.

—Cualquiera que las viera, equivocadamente pensaría que están teniendo una acalorada discusión.

Con este comentario la pelirroja puso un poco de atención a su medio. Los alumnos aun las observaban, a lo lejos diviso a Lux y Lulú.

Se sintió avergonzada y con lentitud soltó a Syndra, alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Muy bien, entonces. Solo un malentendido. Todos odiamos los lunes— volvió a exclamar con gracia su líder, haciendo que las personas de a poco pusieran más atención en ella que a sus amigas.

Miss Fortune le dio una última mirada de advertencia a la maga y luego se hizo paso entre los estudiantes.

Era verdad, la semana recién comenzaba.

* * *

Ahri llegaba tarde a su apartamento, el cual compartía con la tiradora de su equipo desde que llegaron.

No la sorprendió verla recostada en el sofá de la sala principal, con el uniforme a medio quitar y sus apuntes hecho un desastre alrededor.

No le molestaba lo desordenada que podía llegar a ser, era mejor cuando la tenía en aquella sala y no encerrada en su habitación, alejando a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse.

El que este ahí significaba que podían tratar con ella, que de hecho y en el lenguaje tosco que manejaba, que quería la compañía de su líder.

— ¿Sabes?— comenzó a decir, mientras se sacaba los zapatos del uniforme y se acercaba a la chica, apoyándose en un costado del sofá— creo que Syndra solo trata de ayudarte… honestamente. Sé que es alguien difícil de tratar y… algo extraña, pero la estrella prima la eligió también… y creo que eso que viste y escuchaste hoy en los casilleros… es su forma de demostrar preocupación por ti.

— ¿A quién le importa?— contestó de manera mordaz.

Ahri se le quedo viendo. Esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, le sonrió cálidamente aunque su compañera no pudiera verle por el cuaderno que sostenía frente su rostro.

—Solo… odio esto— siguió hablando la pelirroja apretando su cuaderno— esta estúpida tarea… es un asco… es tan aburrida y tediosa… y ese horrendo instituto, con esos idiotas que nos tocó de compañeros… que fastidio… siempre es lo mismo.

Ahora podía ver como el cuaderno temblaba, lo sostenía muy cerca de su rostro, sabía que era imposible que estuviera leyendo así, solo se estaba escondiendo, pero lo entrecortada de su respiración la dejaba en evidencia.

—Siempre es lo mismo… lo odio… lo odio tanto…

—Ah…es verdad— exclamó Ahri, suspirando, sentando ahora también en el sofá— yo también les echo de menos.


End file.
